1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a Quality of Service (QoS)-based acceleration service in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Stations (MSs) or users of MSs desiring to transmit or receive data traffic in a wireless communication system may require a guarantee for a desired Quality of Service (QoS) (e.g., a desired data rate), a low latency, and stable communications, for high-speed data communication. Additionally, a cellular service operator (or a cellular operator) may operate and/or provide a variety of data and QoS plans in order for users to meet the QoS requirements and may use a QoS-based billing system.
Examples of operator services for QoS-based billing may include operator-sponsored charging provided as an operator promotion for selected services, services by paid applications known to users, such as a turbo service guaranteeing high-speed data communication, and time-based services such as online data coupons.
In a relate-art mobile communication system, different flat-rate plans, including a fixed amount of data, are selected by different users. Accordingly, a user may no longer enjoy the data service when the user has exhausted the fixed amount of data allocated according to the plan the user selected. In this case, the user may want to temporarily enjoy data services further without changing his or her plan, or may want to be provided with a high-QoS data service for specific service or data content while using a plan that is incapable of the high-QoS data service. However, the related-art mobile communication system may not support these diverse needs of users.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.